Rent me out
by Wakko's minion
Summary: AU. A lazy night at the Best for business club, the rent boys , Dean and Seth get a very interesting client.[Slash: warning] Strong, sexual content, [Smutt Warning] , Read at your own RISK.


This was an AU story created by someone very special to me,but wanted me to work my magic on it. I WORKED MY ASS OFF on this one, one, because I had never made a Shield Fic before, and two, because I love this person so much, that I wanted to make him an amazing story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT! own anything about to the characters used, they all belong to the WWE.

This an ONE-SHOT, AU story based around the adult entertainment industry.

* * *

**Late night at Best for Business club**

It was a quarter to twelve and the remaining rent boys from the Best for Business club were either entertaining low paying clients or out on _Business calls _for the night.

"Man it's so boring today." Dean sighed heavily. He would damn the world for being so boring now, almost like it wasn't fair to him. Twirling side to side on a rotating bar stool Dean kept an annoyed expression.

Minutes later Dean moved again, Stretching and bending in his seated position just to get comfortable. This was amusing for Seth to see as Dean is the only thing keeping him entertained. Moving uncomfortably on the hard bar stool his leather tights squeaked until he slid off and his boots touched the floor.

Seth couldn't relax so easily, he needed something to do, or better yet Some _One_ to do him. Being rent boys in a highly praised business like this club meant that he would be getting sex almost every day, but it was tough for a rookie like him to be requested. Yet he needed money for this week so he might need to step up his game.

Looking out around the lounge he spotted the last remaining _clients _being pulled away by other rent boys that claimed them for the night.

"Why is it so dead today?" Seth asked not expecting someone to answer.

Dean shrugged. "It's only going to get worse from now on, the holidays are right around the corner He sighed and began to play with his fingers. "People are going to be busy buying their turkey instead of a cock or an ass to have for thanksgiving."

Seth jumped and wanted to laugh at Dean's vulgar humor but hadn't known each other long and Dean being one of the club's top boys somehow felt intimidating to Seth. But Dean was right, the holidays were a week away and was in desperate need of renting.

"Relax dude, with an ass like yours you'll get your payday soon" Dean said tossing his auburn hair and smelling his hand that brought a confusing look to his face.

Seth blushed at the comment and tried hard not to watch Dean's abs under his white tank top as Dean rolled his shoulders and stood. But damn was the guy hot.

"Come on, let's ditch this place and try to look flashy so we get laid for the night."

Seth hesitated and pointed to himself. "You talking to me?"

Dean paused. "How are you, Robert De Niro from taxi driver? Yes I'm talking to you"

"I didn't mean to—" _Didn't think you'd . . . I mean you are. . . I'm not, and you're you, and . . ._Seth shook his head to mumble out real words. "Sure."

Dean gave him a puzzled look, but didn't say anything as he walked away.

Seth awkwardly followed him through the lounge until Dean found a quiet spot in the corner and jumped on a cream-colored leather couch like a little kid. He might not be getting paid but getting to see Dean spread out on the couch like that was good enough.

No wonder Dean was one of the club's top guys, a tight lean body, clothes that made him look like a sexy mechanic or someone you just want to see dirty with those ripped jeans. This is what has been so weird to Seth, _why was Dean still here?_

But Seth reminded himself that he was still new around here and didn't know how things worked around here, he used to think that being a rent boy meant that he was going to get whored out to anyone that came through those doors but that wasn't the case. Working at the club meant that you had to look your best and use your charm to catch the eyes of potential clients, he had to give it to some guys that made it look easy because so far any client that came his way gave him a rain check or only paid for a quickie on a nearby motel.

He never imagined that he would end up this way, but when every other job bored you to death what else would you end up being? Of course being paid for sex did sound pathetic at first, even if half of the guys that had requested him weren't old creeps or ugly perverts, so that was a plus. He didn't want a boyfriend just sex. _Man, what I wouldn't give to have a nice big cock right about now._

Seth did see a Brightside to all this, now he was going to hang out with one of the hottest guys he had ever seen. Planting himself on the far corner on the couch Dean was occupying, Seth was slowly working up the courage to create a conversation with the popular mischief Ambrose. _Come on Seth say something…_

"So. Um. You doing anything for thanksgiving?"

Dean shrugged as sat up on the couch. He slung one arm across the back of the seat, poking Seth's shoulder "Probably working here, trying to get someone to stuff my turkey." He grinned and winked at Seth.

"You might want to do the same."

"On Thanksgiving?" Seth shook his head. "No way. My parents would kill me if I did that."

"If you didn't go? Or if they knew you worked here?"

"Both. God. I can just imagine it. 'Sorry Mom and Dad, but I'll be sucking cock instead of eating pumpkin pie.'"

Dean laughed, licking his lips at the image Seth gave him. "There is pumpkin pie flavored lube if that's what you're worried about missing."

"I'll pass thanks" Seth said. "Maybe next year."

"Well, you'll be missing out. This place gets busy as fuck on during the holidays especially Christmas."

"You're kidding me."

"Not at all." Dean paused and pointed to the far end of the room. "a Christmas tree over there, a few stocking hung up." He now swirled his finger around. "Some Christmas lights all over, guys dressed up as elves, Bankers and business people go crazy for all that shit."

Seth laughed. "Can you imagine a Christmas party in this place?"

Dean chuckled, his boredom being lifted a little. "Yeah, Slutty Christmas music, guys with their dicks wrapped up by a ribbon or painted like candy canes. Not a bad sight."

"Could hang ornaments off all the boys with piercings." Seth nodded towards Cm punk, one of the rent boys working his way into some client's pants. "I could see him with a couple of colored balls hanging off his many piercings."

Dean choked on his own gasp of air.

"Sorry," Seth said blushing, but laughing behind his hand.

"No that was very nice." Dean coughed a couple of times. "And I dare you to go and suggest that to him."

Seth started to speak, but he felt someone staring at him —a client, maybe? He turned, and leather creaking beside him told him Dean shifted a little.

The client wasn't bad-looking, white dress shirt and tie tucked away under a charcoal grey tailored suit that matched he's eyes, long black hair tied up tight in to a pony tail, nicely trimmed facial hair, in his late twenties, strongly built, beautifully tanned skin. Seth guessed. Good, this looked like it was going to be fun.

Seth saw the way the man shifted his eyes to stare intensely at Dean, he was about to get up and get out-of-the-way so Dean could get to work, but the slightest move Seth made drew attention back to him. So he remained still.

"You two work together?" his low-toned voice caught Seth off guard.

Seth glanced at Dean with a worried expression. "Sorry we don't w-"

Dean placed his finger on top of Seth's mouth as he stared down the potential client.

"That depends on how much money you got, if you can't pay up then fuck off."

Seth always expected that Dean knew what he was doing but actually telling a client off took him by surprise, never in his time working here has he ever talked back to a client, only the usual hello's, how much and good byes at the end.

He turned back to Mr. Gorgeous eyes. The guy's lips made an odd smile, and sat down in an armchair across from them. "I'm willing to pay for good quality," he said. "But . . . I don't buy anything without seeing it in action, you two are very pretty but I've seen pretty things that don't work, so how about it?

Dean snorted. "We are Pay Per View material"

"Alright." The guy shrugged as he pulled out his wallet and set it on the table. "As you can see I have plenty of money to spend, so how much for a sample?"

_Awesome, looks like I can make a lot of money with this guy _Seth told himself, calming down his nerves. With Dean involved anything can happen.

"Thirty bucks," Dean declared. "And you get a kiss. Or, well I kiss him." Seth's breath got lost somewhere in his throat. His heartbeat grew faster as the client reached for the wallet and pulled out the money.

The client laid the money beside the wallet, dead center on the table, and then gave both of them an expectant look.

Seth gave Dean a short nod, because Dean was now arching that eyebrow at him. He took a deep breath but nothing he was thinking about prepared him for what was about to happen.

Dean leaned over and touched his lips to his. Seth jolted a little, thinking only, _that finally he got a taste of Dean Ambrose. _Of course, the kiss was paid for, but who cared. It was hot.

It started gently enough, a teasing brush of lips, Dean's fingers played with Seth's long hair, and Seth had to remind himself to do something, so he opened up a bit and enjoyed giving complete dominance to Dean. _Okay, so I love to kiss, sue me_, Seth thought.

Then a nasty thought came to him mind, _was the client going to kiss him?_ It's not like it was unheard of but Seth didn't like kissing clients, it was way to intimate for him to just let anyone_near his lips. _It Made his skin crawl to even imagine it but right then Dean's tongue invaded deeper and swept underneath Seth's tongue which made him moan and forget his worries for the moment.

They kept it professional, no banging noses or clashing teeth. They were very good at making a simple kiss look like one straight out of a porno movie. This was heaven for Seth, since day one of working at the club he wanted to kiss the illusive Dean and now he was… for thirty bucks but still. It was a real kiss to him.

Much to Seth's protests, Dean broke the kiss and turned to the client. "So, you like?"

The man smirked and nodded. "I do, I like it a lot. So do you both fuck and get fucked?

_Be still my heart_, Seth thought, lips still tingling. _He was doing he's psych up dance in his head._

"I go both ways." Dean looked at Seth, that eyebrow arched again.

Seth nodded. "Same." _Anything if it meant having sex with Dean._

Dean winked, the cocky motherfucker, and faced the client again. "You just gonna watch? Or you gonna join in?"

"Just watch. You fuck him and then he fucks you" The client's smirk turned into a devilish grin that matched Dean's. "Unless I really like what I see, I that case I'll join in."

"This all depends on how much you got." Dean gestured at the leather wallet on the table. "One of us isn't cheap you know. Both of us will cost you."

"I'm willing to pay for a good time." The client sat back. "How much?"

"Eight hundred for one hour." Dean didn't flinch, but Seth's heart skipped. That much? Shit. Dean had been here long enough that he was allowed to negotiate his own prices as long as the club got its cut, but eight hundred? That was four times what Seth usually got paid.

Roman shifted, sitting up a little straighter. "Not sure I would pay that much for just one hour."

Dean's arm slid around Seth's shoulders. "Well, we have things to do, people to fuck, you know how it is. Dean played with Seth's hair and smelled it a little. "To rent us is Four hundred, to see us fuck is two hundred, to us getting fucked by you is two hundred more. You can have us do anything you want during. Sound like a deal?"

_Fuck, Dean __can't we do this later, you'll scare the guy away._

The client's eyes flicked back and forth between them. "Tell you what. I'll rent you both and pay two hundred to start. If I like what two hundred gets me, I'll pay for more."

Dean pursed his lips. His fingers drummed on Seth's shoulder, and he focused on the wallet on the table. Seth's heart beat faster and faster. At this point, he didn't give a fuck about the money. He finally had the chance to fuck with Dean and if this guy wasn't going to pay for it Seth had half a mind to chip in himself. Then again he barely had enough to cover Dean's prices. _DAMMIT!, this club need an employee discount or something._

Finally, Dean his incisive drumming and looked at him "what do you think? sound good to you?"

_FUCK YES!_ Seth nodded.

"All right. Two hundred, to start and it will increase one hundred more by each request." Dean said not taking his eyes off Seth.

"What does the first two hundred get me?" the client asked.

"The kiss that you saw plus some skin," Dean said. "Nothing below the belt of course."

The client remained silent, chewing the inside of his cheek watching Dean and Seth from head to toe. Seth could already tell that this guy was one of them silent types that became sex beast when it came to sex see, he desperately hoped that whatever this guy was thinking came along the lines of rough action.

Finally, the client spoke. "All right. You have a deal." He opened his wallet and took out enough money for the initial rent. As he placed the money on the table, he said, "I have a room in the Neptune summit a couple of miles of east, you boys ready to leave?"

Dean looked the client at for a moment but didn't move. "Tell me Mr. ahhhh"

"Reigns, but you can call me Roman."

"Mr. Roman, Have you been here before?

Roman shook his head.

Dean pointed to the reception counter at the front desk. "It's club policy to get a background check, just the basic need to know stuff so the boss man can know who we are with and how he can screw you if you don't pay up."

Roman took a quick glance towards the front desk and looked back at Dean and Seth with an _are you fucking kidding me _face. Seth was afraid that making Roman do all these formalities at such a late hour might send him on his way to the door, but the large man nodded, and picked up his money from the table. "I'll get this out-of-the-way and we'll be heading out, you two wait for me here."

Dean twiddled his fingers as a mocking good-bye.

"We are your dogs for the night Mr. Roman, we'll be right here."

While Roman went up to the front desk to complete the background check, Dean leaned in close to smell Seth's hair again.

"What conditioner do you use?" he asked, his breath tickling beneath Seth's ear.

_Are you fucking _kidding _me? He just shook down a client out of his money and now he's asking me about hair care products._

Seth swallowed. "Yeah. I am. Though I've never done this

with a, um, a partner. "It's lollipop's by Adam rose, but anyway Dean what was all that about? I mean I know that it's club rules to make sure we don't get screwed by the client but damn. You could have gone easy on the poor guy."

"Look there Seth." Dean pointed to Mr. Roman. "A guy like that never comes here on his own free will, and I did go easy on him, that bastard's eyes threw me off my game."

Dean slid his other hand dangerously close the Seth's groin. "Just follow my lead."

"Y-You think he'll go easy on us?"

"No." Dean pulled back, meeting Seth's eyes. Then he played with the blond side of Seth's hair, and grinned. "But with the two of us there I think it could be fun, don't you?"

"Yeah definitely."

"Good." Dean leaned in again, and this time he kissed Seth on the side of the head, making him shiver. "If anything goes south, or things get too rough, just say 'Shield' and we'll be out of there in a flash."

Seth snorted. "Shield? Really?"

Dean laughed, moving closer to Seth making their thighs meet. "Well that's what the shirt were wearing when you came in here said, right?"

"Hmm, yeah, but how did you-."

"Dean pressed a lingering kiss onto the side of Seth's neck, making Seth's words get lost. "I'm curious to find out if what people say about you is true."

"S-say—" Seth straightened. "Say what_?_"

"I've heard that you—"

"So Dean and Seth, are we ready to go?" Roman's voice startled Seth.

Dean sat up. "Ready when you are." He glanced at Seth and winked.

Roman opened his wallet and took out the money again. As he handed them to Dean, he said, "Let's get going."

* * *

**At the Neptune Summit entrance**

_This guy has to be kidding us, right?_

After a long ass car ride with Dean dry humping the Italian leather seat interior of Mr. Roman's Cadillac Escalade SUV, they pulled up to a hotel that was on the east end of the city, An impressive Five star looking place. But what did Seth know? If it wasn't in a an ally way or a trailer, anywhere but there was considered five stars for him.

He glanced at Dean, impressed that they'd landed a guy that was living the good life. The annoyed look on Dean's face showed exactly what he was thinking. _We should have asked for more. _Maybe this Roman guy would be nice to have around, if they impressed him enough, Dean and Seth could be living large drinking real sodas instead of the best valued brand.

They came to a stop at the front entrance, were valets opened the doors for them to step out. Dean slid out first acting like he was a movie star stepping out of a limo to claim is award ,Roman made his way around and offered his hand to Seth, helping the nervous guy step out.

"Thanks." Seth said with a shy smile.

"My pleasure." Roman said with a smile, looking deeply into the eyes of Seth. Still holding on to Seth's hand they made their way to the front door, where Dean was busy bugging the door man.

"He man what's up?" The door man didn't answer. "What? Too good to talk to me, is that it." Dean said getting annoyed at the statue like Door man.

"This way," Roman said, Grabbing onto Dean's upper arm and dragging him away from the Poor man and into the elevator.

"Yeah you got lucky pal, I KNOW WHERE YOU STAND!" Dean argued with the unresponsive door man until the three entered the elevator and Roman pressed the button to the penthouse.

Roman leaned into a corner on the elevator, studying the boys he picked out, a twist to his lips brought back the mental images he was having about them back at the club, and he pictured Dean naked in all fours on the floor, chained up by a spiky dog collar, begging to sock on a hard cock. That would really shut him up.

As for Seth his mind wondered a little but about him, he wanted to have the guy completely helpless under him, Naked with his legs spread out while he fucked him, just imagining the screams he would get out of the small man-made Roman grow hard. Yet at the same time he wanted to go slowly and see if the guy would beg for him.

Seth wondered if Mr. Roman did this a lot, he knew he was new to the club, but he wasn't nervous like a first-timer, and he looked like he knew the game. There was not ring or a tan line on his ring finger on either side of his hands; He was obviously not married unlike the men Seth has been rented out to before. Maybe he was just one of those corporate types that work came before anything else. He glanced to the side to ask Dean what he thought about Mr. Roman but he was either deep in thought or enjoying the elevator music.

The elevator stopped and the three men made their way thought a stunningly beautiful hallway that ended with crisp white double doors at the end. Entering the room it was clear that Dean should have definitely negotiated for more money.

Mr. Roman went to the phone to order in some Champagne to be brought up to the room, but no food. He certainly wanted things to get started quickly. Looking around, Roman had definitely paid a lot more already then what he was paying Dean and Seth. But Roman had been clever enough to negotiate priced beforehand.

Not long after a knock was heard from outside the door, and in came a cart with a bottle of expensive looking champagne being pushed in by a bell boy. Roman tipped the young ma, and poured himself some of the expensive champagne.

Glass in hand, he guided us to the bedroom then sank into the chair across from the foot of the bed. He loosened his tie. Took off his jacket. Unbuttoned the top of his shirt, and released his hair from the band that was restraining it. Long locks of black hair reached down to his chest drawing even more attention back to his eyes. He paused and looked at Dean and Seth with hungry eyes up and down.

"All right, boys." He gestured with his glass towards the huge bed. "Let's see what the two hundred I paid gets me, and I'll decide if I want more."

Dean took Seth by the elbow and led him to the foot of the bed. They sat on the end, and though there was a broad expanse of carpet between them and the relaxed, champagne sipping Roman, he could probably see them just fine.

_This fucking heaven_. Seth thought. Sitting on a bed? Next to Dean? His leather pants are already far tighter than they needed to be with that kiss Dean gave him earlier. This night could either turn out to be hotter than hell, or an exercise to tease Seth to death. _Seriously some one touch me already!_

Dean reached for Seth's face, slender fingertips hooking under his jaw, and Seth couldn't help shivering at the soft touch. It was one thing to fantasies about Dean—but none of his fantasies felt like this.

Dean turned Seth's head towards him. "I think we need to give Mr. Roman what he paid for."

Seth didn't have a chance to speak before Dean's lips were against his. Dean's kiss was far more eager than it had been earlier, as if that had been only a taste for Seth's benefit as well as Roman's. His breath rushed across Seth's cheek, and he nudged Seth's lips apart with his own.

As soon as Seth's lips were parted, he slipped his tongue into Seth's mouth, under his tongue, and Seth wrapped his arms around him.

His hands slid across that smooth, tank shirt, the shirt was cool to the touch, rivaling Dean's body heat. He closed his fingers around the shirt, and tugged on it lightly. If this was any other night with any person besides Dean, he'd have yanked it off, but _no clothes off, nothing below the belt_—that was the rule until more money was on the table.

Someone released a slow, heavy breath. Glass clinked on something solid. Seth imagined Roman getting comfortable as he watched them, but Seth didn't look. He kept his eyes closed. It was so much easier to get wrapped up and lost in Dean's kiss like this.

Not that much could distract him from a man who kissed like this. Aggressive, yet deep, but _focused_. Everything Dean did was devilishly calculated, from the way he teased the corner of Seth's lip with the tip of his tongue to the way he cupped the side of his neck and ran his thumb back and forth along Seth's jaw. Or the way his other hand-made its way to the front of Seth's shirt and found his nipple and teased it, making little circles with his thumb that were so subtle Roman couldn't possibly have seen.

Oh, fuck. Dean was performing, but he was enjoying this, and he was making sure Seth did too. One thing is being partnered up and co-work together for a client, but another thing was enjoying it, and Dean was definitely enjoying himself.

_No way, does Dean like me?_

"What does . . ." Roman exhaled hard. "What does another hundred get me?"

Dean broke away just enough to respond with a simple,

"More."

"HOW much more?"

Dean's lips left Seth's, and made their way to Seth's neck. He teased Seth's nipple with his thumbnail as he spoke. "If you like what. . . a hundred. . . has gotten you," he murmured kissing up and down Seth's neck, his breath hot on Seth's throat, "then another hundred will be even more fun for you Mr. Roman."

Something rustled. Then a thud was heard. Seth and Dean both looked at Roman, whose hand was on top of a few more dollars on a nearby coffee table.

"All right. a hundred more." He squirmed in his chair, and buttoned down his shirt even more. "Let's see what you've got."

_Both of you just shut the fuck up and fuck me already_, Seth silently pleaded, then jolted when Dean slid his fingers under his shirt up to the same nipple. With nothing keeping their skin from touching, the contact was intense, especially the rubbing Dean's thumbnail was doing. At that Seth moaned. It was stupid to let a simply touch affect him like this, but this was Dean fucking Ambrose, the guy that made Seth hard every time he heard his name.

This may have been paid for, but there are some things you just can't fake. Who knows, maybe Roman was into _real_ sex sounds instead of fake ones, maybe he couldn't even tell. But what Seth can tell is that Dean was doing this on purpose.

Seth pulled off his shirt, and then claimed Dean's mouth again. He yelped when Dean tweaked his nipple, and then rubbed harder on the nub, pushing it back into his chest, just to tease him more.

It felt so good to Seth that is world shifted, falling backwards, pulling Dean down with him. Dean didn't resist, and they quickly tangled up like fumbling teenagers.

Dean spread his legs wide open over Seth's groin, and he pull Seth's legs apart. A full show. From where Roman sat, he would get an eye full of tight asses and their groins rubbing up together, they are still clothed, but the angle worked wonder for the imagination.

Dean broke the kiss and then guided his sharp teeth lower; He nipped at Seth's chest, and licking the sexy short hairs Seth was starting to grow. Seth arched, he was turned on way too much by this; he just wanted to get all his clothes off and get this show on the road.

_Fuck me now. We can be porn stars later. Just fuck me._

In absolutely no hurry, Dean rolled Seth's other nipple between his teeth until Seth damn near begged for mercy. He gripped Dean's hair, tempted to force him down, to pull of his restraining tight pants, if this kept going this slow, his cock would burst out through the leather, and he'd ruin them.

Dean paused again, and gave Roman a sly look. Roman wasn't in fact bad-looking, in the low light of the room, the beautiful man oozed sex appeal. His long black mane was spread across his exposed chest, a glimpse of a tattoo can be seen, perfectly detailed on top of the man's irresistible skin.

"You want the other shirt off," Dean said, slightly out of breath, "it's going to cost you Mr. Roman."

"This is all the extra two hundred buys me?" It was hard to tell if he was annoyed or being playful.

"I didn't say that. I just said the shirt isn't coming off yet."

Dean lowered his hips against Seth's, and Seth groaned as their hard cocks pressed together—grinding together— through leather and jeans. Seth slid his hands up Dean's back, under his shirt, resisting the urge to pull it completely off. Just rubbing his palms across Dean's hot flesh was . . . it wasn't enough, was it? Fuck, Roman had better pony up some more money and quickly. Or else Seth was going to rob him blind and then fuck Dean.

He curled his fingers against Dean's back, digging his nails in. Dean groaned, arching against Seth's fingers like a cat as he leaned down to kiss Seth's neck. His breath was hot on Seth's skin, and they both grinded harder against each other. Seth's head spun. His eyes kept watering up. God, but he was turned on, and he didn't know who was worse: Dean, who went slow for more money, or Roman, who could be having them fuck any time he wanted to if he would just _stop fucking around and put some money on the table_.

Seth followed the curve of Dean's spine with both hands and slid them over that amazing jean-clad ass. Dean groaned, thrusting against him. Seth was painfully hard now, especially as he imagined Dean thrusting just like this when they'd finally fucked, thrusting non-stop until no one could see straight.

"Jesus," Roman breathed, his voice barely making it to Seth's ears over the sound of Dean panting against his neck. Another thud. _Oh fuck_. Seth damn near came when more money was being laid down now.

Dean pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder. Then he looked down at Seth, and the look in his devilish blue eyes gave Seth goose bumps.

"This is gonna get fun." He sat up and pulled off his shirt. _fuck_. Ripped abs, hairless except for a barely visible treasure trail just peeking out of the top of his jeans, Seth threw the rule book out the window, and started running his hands all over those smooth, sculpted muscles. Then tease _Dean's _nipples with the semi-sharp edge of a thumbnail, which made Dean bite his lip and gasp.

Dean grinned and reached for Seth's groin. He rubbed the heel of his hand down the shaft of Seth's clothed cock, pressing in just hard enough to drive him insane. Then he went for Seth's belt.

Seth wondered briefly if there was such a thing as death by anticipation—if you can, then Seth was at the end of his rope. He nearly stopped breathing when Dean pulled off his belt, and then backed up a bit, leaning down, and _Oh fuck _licked his skin just above Seth's pants, he bended and arched, pushing his ass out—for Roman's pleasure.

Dean's fingers opened the fly and then traced the pink tip of his tongue along Seth's cock, still very much trapped in his underwear. _Fuck the one time I remember to wear underwear,_ Seth cursed himself. Just below him Dean Grinned like a devil at Seth's insanity.

Dean pulled his underwear down along with his pants. Seth felt relief, as his cock could breathe then; he stood, and took off Seth's boots and socks, getting rid of every scrap of clothes, before he displayed himself to Roman. After a little strip, showing off his exposed, very hard, and very large cock, Dean dropped back down to cover Seth's naked body with his.

Roman's gorgeous eyes showed, that he was very aroused, the very naked body of Seth just spread out on the bed without the only thing blocking the view is the naked body of Dean. Seth finally noticed that at that point, Roman was shirtless, showing off the body he was barely hiding under a suit and tie. An amazing Arm-chest tattoo beautifully decorated his right arm. What was even more impressive was unbelievable bulge he was sporting through his expensive pants. If nothing else,Seth was even more turned on.

Roman was leaning forward, hands rubbing the glorious monster he was hiding away, his lips pressed down together, as if he were forcing himself from not getting up and pounce at both Seth and Dean.

"You look like you want this" Roman gestured down to his cock to Seth "are you hungry for this?

Seth gulped. "Yes, sir." That was likely what Roman wanted to hear, Seth was usually requested for his shy submissive act, but that was only to those he wanted something from.

"Want to feel something big and hot in your ass, beg if you want it"

Usually, this type of cheap porno movie talk would make Seth gag and roll his eyes, but Roman's suggestion made him shiver with want.

He licked his lips. "Yes, sir."

"But only if I pay for it." Roman grinned. "If I don't, nothing's going to happen."

"Damn right." Dean glanced at Roman, moving a bit to block more of Roman's view of Seth. "No fucking until you pay up Mr. Roman.

Roman gave a quiet laugh. "Then we'll see who holds out longer, won't we?"

_Oh, fuck you both, you blue balling teases._

"Well." Roman sat back, hands tracing his shaft through his pants. "I like what I'm getting for my money so far. Please. Continue."

Dean stroked himself, giving off small moans. Seth's mouth watered. Roman took a deep breath.

"o you want to see how I put this to use?" Dean asked.

Roman gulped. So did Seth. Oh, yes, he was getting fucked tonight.

Dean pressed his hips to Seth's just like before, except they were naked now. Smooth, and hot flesh. Hard cock against hard cock. His kiss was hungrier, more aggressive. Seth grasped Dean's hair and kissed Dean even harder as he pressed their cocks together.

One more thud. _Fuck, took him long enough._

"Suck his cock." Roman's voice was sharp and commanding, but a bit breathless.

His hand were now stroking furiously on his semi exposed cock, peeking out of the waistband of his underwear, the elastic trying it's hardest to keep it from popping out.

Dean looked over, probably checking to make sure money was there.

"Which one?" Dean asked. "I mean, who's sucking who?"

Roman gave a low growl "Both. At the same time."

_Holy shit. I'm supposed to concentrate on sucking Dean's cock while he's sucking mine?_

"I guess I can give you a freebie, if you let the bad boy loose." Dean climbed off Seth and started to take off Roman's shoes and socks, then proceeded to drag away his pants along with his underwear, giving a small squeeze to the head of Roman's cock, making the man groan loudly. "Very nice." Dean added walking off to climb on top of Seth, facing Roman.

Seth had his mouth where he wanted it the most; he waited a long, long time for this. The first taste of Salt from Dean's skin brought a pleased groan from Seth. He could barely fit Dean's every inch, which frustrated him, but turned him on even more.

_Fuck,I want every inch of this in me_, he thought as he took as much as he could into his mouth. _I can't fucking wait._

He wrapped an arm around Dean's thigh just to anchor him down, and stroked him with the other hand as he teased played with Dean's cock with the tip of his tongue. As for Dean?

_My God_, the man knew what he was doing. Teasing, deep throating, teasing again. Just enough hand, just enough mouth, and squeezing _just _right to make Seth groan uncontrollably as he tried not to cum yet.

"Fuck, you two are hot." The words boomed out of Roman so quickly they were almost a single syllable. A momentary impulse as he was pumping himself to the pace that Dean was going.

Seth wanted to look, to see Roman in full display but Dean's Leg, and his vision now blurred by 69 ecstasy, made it impossible.

He focused on Dean's cock, again, while he wanted to do more, he couldn't because he still needed to entertain. So he traced Dean's shaft with his tongue, licking it, then rubbed it against his facial hair, received a jolting reaction by Dean.

"Seth." Roman's voice barely hearable, Most likely struggling for words. "Get on top. Keep sucking."

For once, Dean didn't incline for more money, probably because Seth forced his cock deeper into Dean's mouth, to keep him from speaking. Dean rolled over onto his back and rotated to face the other way, while Seth got on top and went down on Dean, which placed his perfectly rounded ass on display for Roman.

Totally exposed. He remained calm, he kept sucking and stroking, focused on the cock he had wanted since this all started. Something clicked, like the cap opening on a tube of lube.

"Going to put anything in his ass?" Dean asked, stroking Seth's cock, "it'll cost you."

"I know." Roman sounded less amused now. Not angry, just impatient.

The thud of money was a relief. It meant the show would go on.

_Please, please, just fuck me._

Seth forced himself to ignore his own anticipation and focus on his one task: sucking the life out of Dean. Easy enough.

God knew he'd been wanting to do this for ages, and for all he knew, this was his one and only chance. He wanted to savor every second and every inch. The size, the taste, the irresistible little curve it had at the end. He never wanted to suck on a man's cock after this, yet Roman's was more than tempting.

Behind him, Roman got up out of his chair. Something clicked. The cap of the lube again? A second later, the mattress shifted with the addition of someone else's weight, Roman's knee brushed the bare skin of Seth's calf.

Something landed on the bed beside him. _The lube maybe_.

Warm slick fingers slid between his cheeks, startling him. _H-he warmed the lube? _Never in his short time he had worked at the club had a client, even think or care enough to do that. They would always smear a bit of freezing cold lube that they purposely keep somewhere in a fridge or something. Their jarring touch would sting on contact, and he'd have to pretend that it was the best feeling in the world.

_At least it would feel nice when he ram's himself right in. _Seth thought

Seth opened his legs wider, pushing his ass out even more, but jolted at the feeling of a finger. _No way, is he prepping me?_ Seth remained still; he let the new experience of getting prep take over. The touch was slow, but it kept exploring, then another finger was introduced by Dean. Seth couldn't control the immense groan he let out when the fingers slid over his sweet spot

_Fuck. _No way could he concentrate now, the fingers were slicked with more than enough lube, opening him up, though he had to make sure he didn't bite down on Dean.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Roman asked, almost affectionately. "This" — he separated his finger from Dean's, and moved it up and down slightly, making Seth groan at the stretching.—"is so you can handle _me, with no problem_."

"Oh," Dean said, gently moving his finger deeper into Seth. "I don't think . . .he'll have trouble handling you, Pay up."

Seth looked over his shoulder and got a view of what Dean and Roman were talking about. There was so much he could take, but just by the tip of the head he figured that he may need help walking out of this place. Yet Roman's cock was just what he was wishing for earlier tonight. Roman grabbed his wallet and placed it besides him.

Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back. His hips rose, pushing his cock deeper into Seth's mouth, so Seth stroked him a little faster and ran the tip of his tongue around the head. Dean groaned. Or maybe Seth did. Hell, maybe it was Roman. It was hard to couldn't keep track anymore.

The two fingers slid free, anticipation and want rushed through Seth's spine. The mattress shifted again, Seth anxiously waited for the sound that would make him the happiest gay man alive.

_please, please, please . . . _

A thud was heard beside him.

_Fuck, yes._

Then another sound, a small tearing of a foiled packet.

"you ready?"

_Oh, God, yes, I am . . ._

Dean took it, the condom and rolled it on to Roman, then added more lube. "Orgasms cost extra." He said with a grin, getting a frustrated look on Roman's face.

"Fine. Fine." Roman pulled out another hundred.

Roman put a hand on Seth's hip and got into position behind him, he was not been sure how to deal with Roman's cock, but he didn't want to wait. He was confident that he could take every inch that Roman would give him. Every inch.

Or, he could if Roman actually _gave _it to him. But Roman teased him with only the head of his cock, pressing in just enough to blur Seth's vision. He tried to rock back. Tried to take more. A firm hand on his hip didn't allow that, though.

"Come on, he wants it." Dean said mesmerized by how Seth's ass was stretched little by little.

His whole body shuddered, and he tried again to get more of Roman inside him. But Nothing, Then he snapped.

"He said fuck me," Seth yelled through his teeth. "God, just f—ahhh"

All control Seth had over his body went away, Roman slid all the way in, slow and painful, He wanted at that moment to yell out _Shield_, but the pain was so good. Dean held onto Seth's hips to help him take in Roman's size, that was stretching Seth's tight hole even more. _God, it was like I'm a virgin again. _Grabbing handfuls of the bed's covers.

He whimpered the one thing Dean was waiting to hear, sure Seth was hot, but there was one thing that made Seth's clients go nuts. Once Seth gets fucked, he starts whimpering uncontrollably like a puppy dog. It was beautiful to hear.

Roman made sure he felt every single inch sliding in, across that sweet spot as if Roman's cock was made to pound that spot repeatedly after each thrust. One long, slow thrust, after another, Seth couldn't stop his whimpering, as Roman was now buried all the way inside him, groin pressed to ass. His hand drifted up Seth's spine and fisted into his hair.

"You like this baby?" Roman asked. "Or you want me to go harder?"

"H-harder. . . faster" Seth barely said

Roman began to fuck him just a little faster, his speed clearly designed to drive Seth up the wall, and while Dean sucked him, and he reminded himself to please Dean too. Seth's eyes closed, head bobbing up and down on Dean while he did the same, Roman fucking him like the world depended on it, and Seth was in heaven. His whimpers almost un audible anymore.

"I think he wants to come," Roman said with a grin, but his heavy-lidded eyes showed that Seth wasn't the only one.

"Mmm, yeah, I think he does," Dean purred, running a hand up Seth's side. "Well, that's up to you. He gripped the base of Seth's cock. "He's not going to come until you pay for it." Gripped harder. "Right, Seth?"

_Fuck you, Dean. You fucking bastard._

Seth licked his lips. "Not until . . . not until he pays."

Roman's thrusts slowed, But that only made it worse. Seth was shocked, He never had he wanted to come while penetrated, but he was so close, So Close. Roman picked up his wallet and pulled out the hundred that would bring Seth his release.

"All you need to do is place it on him." Dean said, having a devilish grin on his face, the same one that Roman had.

Dean held Seth's hips tighter. He swore under his breath, his voice fading as tension was up inside Seth, which pushed Seth that much closer to losing it. Roman's slow thrusts were killing him.

Roman's hand lowered a little, the edge of the paper touching Seth's back. Seth whimpered. Grinning, Roman raised his hand once again, and did the same movement, teasing Seth of his release.

Roman moved faster now, and Seth was so close, so fucking close, but he couldn't . . . he _wouldn't _. . .

"_Fuck_," he growled. He's wanted to come so bad, now the wanting was unbearable. His knuckles were white as he gripped the bed sheets. His body ached, every muscle painfully tensed, and Roman kept hitting his sweet spot, that kept pushing him closer and closer. _Please._

"You sound so beautiful when you beg," Roman said.

Seth bit back a frustrated "fuck you" and just moaned, letting his head fall forward onto Dean's groin.

"You going to torture him all night?" Dean's voice was all playful now. And evil. Fucker. "Don't you want to see him come?" His fingertips trailed up the center of Seth's spine. "He has an amazing come-face, you know."

"Does he?" Roman's voice was just as evil-playful. "But I can't see his face."

"Hmm, no, I suppose you can't."

Seth couldn't take it anymore, He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he could barely scream. He felt Dean shift under him, and loosen his grip, Seth knew what was about to happen, his balls tightened, and at the feeling of paper being placed on his back did it, Seth lost it.

His orgasm was like a knotted hose being released; his nerves jolting his body, the tension of releasing resulted in a huge wave of come. It felt like he wouldn't stop coming, he wasn't surprised when he shouted. No one had even made him come like that, he's seeing stars, explosions, fireworks, and he nearly blacked out.

All the strength and focus he had been drained out of his body, with every wave of come squirting out, with Roman's cock still inside him, small, slow movements, making him shudder. Seth collapsed on top of Dean when Roman pulled out, and sat back down on his chair, taking off the condom, and throwing it in the trash. Seth was too exhausted and sore to keep himself up.

Dean helped him roll back onto him back, on to the bed, damping the sheets as he panted, trying to regain his breath.

"Got some cash left in your wallet?" Dean teased. And looked up at the large man who hasn't released yet, much like himself.

Roman nodded, breathless, speechless. He made an _I don't give a fuck _circular motion with his hand at the wallet.

"Take the rest," he muttered eventually. "Get me off."

Dean rolled back into a kneeling position, He kissed Seth's forehead, and then slicked out of the bed and onto his feet, and he crawled to the chair, like a dog going to greet his master.

Dean knelt next to Roman's legs; Roman reached out and grabbed his hair. Dean licked the side of the man's cock with want, he'd wanted to feel that cock since he laid eyes on it, he was absolutely hungry for it. He really did want to please Roman, especially since he prepped Seth so carefully earlier, unlike other asshole clients would have done. Seth really deserved to be treated kindly for once. Dean sucked down expertly, taking in Roman's every inch, making him jerk so hard in his chair that it almost looked like a seizure.

He sucked deep, then pulling up to brush the tip, squeezing Roman's balls. They were soon joined by a lust eyed Seth, who used his hand to jerk Roman's cock slowly. Soon Dean and Seth's mouth met over the head of Roman's cock, their lips and tongues teased and played with each other. Roman made a rumbling groan, both Seth and Dean lifted their heads just as he came, staying close together, Roman came on their faces. Dean was the type that really got off on that, he grinned and kept playing with Roman's cock, until every drop was released.

Roman took a soft cloth from the cart that carried the champagne, and carefully wiped Seth's face, gently cleaning away the mess that was splattered on his beautiful face. He went and did the same to Dean, Chuckling as Dean already cleaned up most of by taking it off with his finger, and licking them clean.

"Wait, we didn't get you off." Seth said when he realized Dean's neglected cock.

"Does Mr. Roman here have the money for it? Dean asked, and Seth looked at Roman with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, I'm all tapped out." Roman said in a sorry tone.

No one spoke for a long time after that, only sounds of the cloths brushing on skin, men getting to their feet and getting dressed. The whole room felt surreal. As if the sexual tension after their mind-blowing sex hasn't left yet, and they are still on edge.

Roman awkwardly handed Dean the stack of money he had built up over at the coffee table. "You two are . . . you're well worth the money."

Dean grinned as he slid the cash into his back pocket.

"Well, if you feel the need, you know where to find us again."

"R-Really? Roman asked, looking relieved to hear those words coming out of Dean.

"Yeah, as long as you pay us of course." Roman laughed. "I don't know which one you boys will break first. Me or my bank accounts."

"Only one way to find out Mr. Roman." Dean winked at him. Then he turned to Seth. "Ready to go?"

Seth nodded. He wasn't sure what to say to Roman. _Thank you for the hottest sex I've ever had, I would like to stay and cuddle up to you._ No, he'd be asking for too much, so he just smiled. Dean places his arm around him; they slowly made it to the door. The three took a few quick glances at each other, their bodies not knowing what to do next. Of course they all knew that Dean and Seth had to leave, but their feet were just not moving.

"So, uh, there's a car down stairs waiting for you two, you should probably get going." Roman said, with the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Wordlessly, they left Roman's hotel room. On the way down the hall, going inside the elevator, Seth finally found his voice. "That was different."

"No kidding." Had Dean just shivered? Seth was sure he had.

Seth pressed the button. While they waited, he asked, "D-Do you think we'll get to do this again?"

Dean grinned and pulled Seth closer to his side. He kissed just below Seth's ear and said, "Well I was getting bored with taking in clients alone." He paused to nibble Seth's earlobe. "And I didn't get my turn to fuck you."

This time it was Seth who shivered. The elevator doors opened. Once they were closed, and they made it across the lobby, Dean made _I'm watching you _signs towards the door man. They entered a car that was waiting for them out front, after a 20 minute ride back, Dean pulled out the money out of his back pocket. He counted out Seth's share of the money, signaled out the amount that was for him and the amount that was for the club. Seth was far too tired to deal with numbers, But he could tell that this was the biggest pay out he had ever received while working a client.

The car came to a stop and Seth and Dean stepped out, making their way towards the inside of the club, to take a shower, then head back home. "You know," Dean said, watching Seth lost in thought, "we could make a killing doing this."

"Working together?"

Dean nodded. That spine-tingling, devilish grin spread across his lips, and he slid his arm around Seth's waist again.

"If you're game, then I say, let's have some fun together." He kissed Seth before Seth could formulate a response.

Working with Dean? Getting fucked, sucked, kissed, and touched by Dean? For the kind of money that was in his hand right now?

There was only one answer to that.

_Fuck yes._

* * *

That it, the end people, no more of this. it was fun, it was nice, but exhausting to make, especially having the person that this story was intended for back seat driving me during the process of this story.

I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
